Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beach umbrella and more particularly, pertains to a beach umbrella with increased stability and wind resistance.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of beach umbrellas is known in the prior art. More specifically, beach umbrellas are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,893 discloses a beach umbrella safety system. The system includes an anchor member comprising a container in the form of a beach bag for containing a weighing medium such as sand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,681 discloses an anchor device for the use on the stake of a beach umbrella. The anchor device includes a flight that extends helically around the main body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,693 discloses a beach umbrella support. The support is formed by a collapsible container which can be filled with solid or liquid material to give it stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,369 discloses a ground anchoring arrangement for attachment to the pole of a beach umbrella. The arrangement includes a spiral screw which is attached to one end of the rod, while the other end of the rod is attachable to a handle rotator.
Yet another example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,411 which discloses a beach umbrella safety base. The base includes a collar which is inserted over the staff of a beach umbrella and has four pivotable struts.
While these beach umbrellas fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a beach umbrella which provides increased stability and wind resistance.
In this respect, the beach umbrella according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an umbrella specifically designed to be stable and wind resistant.